


Dino Nuggets

by I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)



Series: Tim and Delilah and A Very Bouncy Abby [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Arguing, Comfort Food, Food Issues, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress
Summary: Abby loves dino nuggets, but one day during shopping they're missing. Whatever is she going to do?





	Dino Nuggets

Abby hummed along to the songs playing in the supermarket, her Daddy next to her-really, she didn't understand why she wasn't allowed to call him Tim when little, but Mommy insisted-pushing the shopping cart for their weekly groceries. He had her holding onto the side of the cart so she wouldn't "wander off," which Abby thought was ridiculous. Holding onto the cart didn't stop her from letting go of it if she saw something she liked. Still, she never told Daddy that. He might insist that she hold his hand, and that was the last thing she wanted.

"All right, last thing we need is...the chicken nuggets," he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Abby's eyes lit up. Chicken nuggets were the best dinner ever, and she had them literally every night she was allowed to. Which usually meant once a week, twice if Mommy wasn't worried about her nutrition. Which was, again, ridiculous, but she kept quiet, because time-outs were worse than ridiculous rules.

"Okay...where are they?" he sighed, looking into the refrigerators.

Abby frowned. They were standing right where the nuggets were always stocked. Did Daddy have an extra hard day at the office or something? "That's easy!" she said, walking around the cart to look. "They're right..." she paused. The shelf that held her precious dino nuggets was filled instead with chicken wings. "Here?"

She turned to look at Daddy, who was scrubbing his eyes and taking deep breaths. She hated when he did that, because it usually meant he was going to do something she was going to hate. "Abby..."

Crossing her arms, she scowled at him, knowing what he was going to say. "No! I don't want any other kind of chicken nuggets!"

"Abby, please, I've had a long day, and I don't want it to be any longer. We can get the usual kind we have next time, okay?" Daddy pleaded.

"No! I don't want any other kind!" Abby exclaimed, barely resisting the urge to stop her feet. "They have to be the dino ones!"

Daddy looked around the aisle, and pointed to a refrigerator two doors down. "Look, there are dino nuggets over there, why don't we get those instead?"

Abby walked over to them and grimaced when she saw the brand name. "Ewwww! No! I don't like these! I want  _my_  dino nuggets!"

"Abby,  _please_ ," Daddy begged, looking around. People were starting to stare, but she wasn't budging.

"No!" Abby exclaimed, feeling tears come to her eyes. Daddy wasn't the only one who'd had a bad day, and all she wanted was to have one good dinner in the form of her dino nuggets.

"If you don't calm down, Abby, we won't be getting  _any_  chicken nuggets at all," Daddy warned.

Abby's breathing picked up. This wasn't fair, this wasn't  _fair_! Daddy understood why it was so important for her to have the chicken nuggets, because he had his own rituals, and Mommy didn't mind either of them doing it. He should  _know_  that she needed those nuggets!

Daddy was staring at her, basically daring her to act out. "You're not being nice!" she accused.

"I don't have to be nice," Daddy said, pulling out his phone. "Should I talk to you-know-who about your behavior?"

Abby threw her arms up. "Fine! Do what you want! I don't care!"

Daddy threw her a look and unlocked his phone, turning on FaceTime, judging by how high up he hit the phone with his finger. He visibly relaxed when the phone stopped ringing. "Hey, Dee? We need a mediator really quick. I can't...I can't deal with Abby right now, and she isn't behaving."

_"Let me talk to her?"_  the tinny voice on the phone said.

Daddy nodded and passed Abby the phone, and she wiped at the tears that had started to fall as she stared at Mommy, doing something or another at home.  _"Abby, how's your breathing?"_  she asked.

Abby was a little surprised by the question, and more surprised with the fact that her chest felt far too tight. "Not good," she managed.

_"Can you do the breathing exercises we taught you?"_  Mommy asked.

Abby nodded and tried to slow her breathing. It didn't feel like it was working, but sometimes it took a few minutes to take. So she kept breathing, trying to keep from shuddering, but not quite succeeding.

_"You're doing great, baby. Keep doing that. What's the problem?"_

"We can't find my dino nuggets," Abby said, wiping at her eyes again.

_"Okay. Care to explain why that's a problem?"_  Mommy asked.  _"I need to remind you, Daddy and I aren't mind readers, all right? Something that's obvious to you might not be obvious to us."_

Abby took a deep breath and shook her head. "It's...they're the right nuggets. The  _only_  right nuggets."

"What does that mean, Abby?" Daddy asked.

"They're..." Abby started, then stopped. "They don't taste yucky warmed up, and they use the right kind of bread, and the meat doesn't feel wrong. These ones," she pointed to the box inside the refrigerator, "Feel too fluffy in my mouth. And others don't taste like chicken, or they use too much or too little bread. They're just...they're just..."

"Bad on your senses?" Daddy filled in.

Abby miserably nodded. Mommy spoke up and Abby looked back down at the phone.  _"Baby, I'm looking up that brand, and I think they discontinued the dinosaur nuggets. But they do have regular nuggets. Would you be willing to give up the fun shapes in order to have the right brand?"_

Again, Abby nodded. "I don't  _need_  the dinosaur shape...but I need them to taste right."

_"Pass me back to Daddy, please?_ _"_  Mommy asked.

Abby did so, and the two talked quietly. Daddy nodded, hung up, and looked around, before making a triumphant noise and grabbing a box of chicken nuggets with the right brand name on them. She could have started sobbing in relief. She could still get her favorite food!

Daddy walked back over to her and surprised her by apologizing. "I'm sorry, Abby. I didn't realize why these specific nuggets were important to you, and I should have made the connection. You've never eaten chicken nuggets anywhere else if they aren't fresh."

Abby shrugged. "You know now, so it's okay."

Daddy laughed in relief. "You are a huge handful, but the few times you behave right, you're an absolute angel. I hope you know that."

Abby nodded innocently. They both knew she had him wrapped around her finger. The main problem was convincing Mommy to let her do something that was technically not allowed. But she could work on that later. Right now, she was tired, and hungry, and looking forward to dinner. "Home now?" she asked.

"Yeah," Daddy agreed. "We're going home."


End file.
